1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image scanning apparatus performing a double-sided scanning operation. More specifically, the invention relates to an image scanning apparatus having at least two scanning units in which one scanning unit scans one surface of a document and the other scanning unit scans the other surface, thereby performing a double-sided scanning in one pass.
2. Background Art
In a related image scanning apparatus performing a double-sided scanning, the related image scanning apparatus that scans a front face and a reverse face of a document in one pass is known. For example, one of the related image scanning apparatuses is an image scanning apparatus having two scanning units on a document feed path wherein one scanning unit scans a front face of a document and the other scanning unit scans a reverse face thereof, thereby performing a double-sided scanning in one pass.